Duel of Life
by Snowkitty12
Summary: Ryou commited suicide, but he didn't know Bakura would come with him. Something I was just bored and wrote, a bit strange though... Tendershipping


Duel of life.

Ryou woke in blackness.

"You idiot!" a voice broke the silence. Ryou looked up tears still visible in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bakura." Ryou said. His white hair fell forward blocking his chocolate orbs.

Bakura made an attempt to slap Ryou but his hand went straight through him. Ryou gasped slightly and backed away. Bakura's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Come back here!" he roared.

Ryou's knees gave way then and he began to cry. Curling himself up into a ball. Bakura looked at his light.

"Pathetic..."

Ryou had cried himself to sleep after that comment.

"Wake up..." a gentle voice called. "Ryou wake up..."

Ryou opened his eyes.

"Oh good your awake." the voice continued.

Bakura was already up and standing on a duel arena part.

"It's time." the voice said.

Ryou found his legs walking to the other stage. Once they arrived the voice said,

"It's time to duel!"

Ryou found a duel disk on his arm. He pulled 6 cards from his deck. They were suprisingly good.

Bakura's were exactly the opposite.

"Remember only the one that is worthy shall recieve another chance."

Bakura went first putting 2 cards face down.

"No." Ryou whispered, dropping the 6 cards and watched as they scattered across the platform.

"What?" Bakura replied.

"I... I won't duel you."

"But why?" Bakura asked actually concerned.

"Because... Because..." Ryou looked down.

"Tell me Ryou."

"Because... I... I love you."

Bakura stepped back in shock. His light began to move his hand over his deck.

"RYOU! NO!" Bakura called, desperate to run over and hold him in arms and tell him he loved him to.

Ryou smiled sadly and whipered, "I surrender, Bakura."

The cards disappeared and Bakura immediately ran over. Ryou kept the smile on his face.

"Good bye Bakura." he said quietly as if it was taking up to much energy.

"Ryou... It's gonna be ok. I love you too."

Ryou collapsed. Bakura caught him and held him as he laughed silently.

"I was lucky to have such a nice Yami." He coughed then his legs starting to fade.

"No, Ryou don't go." Bakura said voice almost breaking.

The fading had reached his middle now.

"I'm always with you... even...even if you can't see... me."

Bakura had tears in his eyes. Ryou leaned slowly up but just centimeters from Bakura's lips... He disappeared. Bakura stared at the spot where Ryou had disappeared.

"Ryou!" he cried his hands grasping onto thin air. Tears rolled down his face as he felt himself being torn away from this love.

He woke up in a hospital. He looked around and saw Marik and Malik sat next to him.

"Ryou? Where's Ryou?" he asked weakly.

Malik and Marik exchanged glances.

"Erm... Ryou... he... he didn't make it." Marik said gently knowing his light would break down if he said it.

Bakura looked at Malik pleading for it to be a lie.

"I'm so sorry." Malik whispered.

"No. No he's alive." Bakura mumbled.

"Bakura. He's dead. He died just a few moments before you woke up." Marik tried to sound as sincere as possible. Malik burst into tears hugging his darker half tightly.

"No..." Bakura said. "NO!" He yelled. Bakura was in tears. He wanted Ryou back. Bakura climbed out of bed, he walked unsteadily to Ryou's bed.

Ryou was still, not even the rise and fall of his chest could be seen.

"Ryou, Ryou wake up." Bakura pressed while shaking him slightly.

"Come on Ryou, wake up... please." he added. He shook more and nothing could stop his tears as Ryou was just limp.

Bakura lay a hand on his hikari's fluffy white hair. He stroked it. Bakura deciding to finish his lights business pressed his lips gently on Ryou's.

"I'm sorry I hurt you all those times. I was just scared. I love you and... and I don't think I can stop loving you."

He took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Ryou."

"Goodbye Bakura. We'll see each other again. I promise." Bakura felt a light kiss being planted on his lips before a tiny breeze blew it away again. He touched his lips and smiled determined to live for his light.


End file.
